Story of a Prologue, My Life as Cloudy McCloud
by starfoxluver
Summary: The background story of Cloudy "Cloud" McCloud, father of James McCloud and Grandfather of Fox McCloud,OC/OC, now Cloudy and his friends goes through the acadamy, a cometion and death, but...who died?
1. Meet Cloudy Cloud McCloud

Prologue of a Story, My Life as Cloudy McCloud

Chapter 1: Meet Cloudy "Cloud" McCloud

Hello, my name is Cloudy McCloud, but just call me Cloud...I'm am the father of James McCloud, grandfather of Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell, and great-grandfather of Marcus, Silver, Jason, James II, Vixy II, Lupine II, Vulpa II, Mellissa, Rachael McCloud, William, Carly, and Miley O'Donnell, but the reason why I'm here is to tell my life story of my childhood, to my death, then I'll pass it on to my wife, ok after I was born my mother died from heart attack after childbirth, maybe its because she was weakened from the pain of child birth...I don't know... so my story shall start

(Theme music: Presea-Tales of Symphonia)

"...Maria...Why did you have to die..." Kranos McCloud sobbed, "God...why...?"

"Why did you take her away from me?"

As Kranos cried holding his baby in his arms, the baby looked at his father and went to sleep

(Theme music ends)

(1 year later)

(Theme music: Flowing 5.8.8.-Beatmania IIDX)

"Cloudy! Come here! I know you can walk!" Kranos said to his son, Cloudy, who is only a year old and almost started to walk perfectly Cloudy nearly stumbs as he approaches his father but able to get to his father's location, "Hahaha!!! Cloudy you did it! I'm so proud of you!" Kranos said as he smiled

"Cloudy, I got to show you something...here, this is the 'Bible' its what I read to you every night, and I like to read you your mother's favorite verse...Psalms 112:2 it says 'His children will be mighty in the land; the generations of the upright will be blessed.'" Kranos read, Cloudy looks up to his father with a smile on his face, "Hehe...Your mother would be proud...but she's in Heaven with God now...and I know she and the Lord are looking down at us...Lord...please protect me because in a few months I'll be off to war..." Kranos prayed, he had everything organized, by the time he goes to war in 10 months he will let his best friend, Ricky O'Donnell, and his family take care of Cloudy

"Cloudy, I'll come back...I promise..."

(Theme music ends)

(8 months later)

"Alright Cloudy, Alex...I'll be back in a few hours, don't worry Lana will be here to take care of you!" Ricky says to the kids, Ricky was best friends with Kranos since they were kids, like the McCloud's, the O'Donnells were Christians so they also believed in God and in the Bible, "Sweeite I hope you have a great time at work...but I hope you get home safely..." Lana says to Ricky, since he happens to be a police officer at the CPD

"Don't Worry I will!" Ricky said with a smile

"Ok! Have fun catching criminals and be careful!" Lana says

(A few hours later)

(Theme music: Flowing 5.8.8.-Beatmania IIDX)

"...Ricky should have been home now!" Lana says in a worried tone, suddenly she saw a car driving up in front of her house, she opens the dorr and sees Ricky's co-worker, Henry Hare, "Henry...where's my husband! Is he safe!?" Lana shouts, "...Lana...he's...in a coma..." Henry says in a sad tone

"A...coma!? But...that's impossible...please tell me what happened!!" Lana exclaimed

"Ricky...he was shot by a shotgun in his right shoulder...and he was unconsious for a long time...and we don't know if he'll survive, if hoes the doctors said it he'll be in that state for a year..." Henry explained

"A year?" "Yes...a year..."

(Theme music ends)

(1 Year later)

Lana and the kids goes to Ricky's suite like they have in the last few months, they approach the doorway and sees Ricky's smiling face, Lana then rushes to Ricky and embraces him, "Ricky! You had me so worried!" Lana said, her voice was getting weak, because of her sobbing, "I'm...sorry Lana..." Ricky whispers in Lana's ear

"Alex, Cloudy come here!" Lana says in an excited tone, "Da...Ddy?" Alex spoke, "Son...yes...it's me, your daddy"

"DADDY!!!" Alex then embraces his father, guilty for having Cloudy just look at the family, Ricky invites Cloudy into the group hug since he was the god son, and was like family

(Theme music: sakura storm-Ryu *)

(2 Years later)

Cloudy and Alex were asleep, suddenly someone knocks on the door, Lana checks to see who it was, and it was Kranos, returning from war, "Hey!" Kranos shouted, he shouted so loud that the kids woke up, after catching a glimpse of his father Cloudy then shout, "DADDY!!!!!" then Cloudy got up and runs to embrace his father, "Son the wars over...I'm sorry you had to stay here for only 3 years...so how was he?"

"Oh he was great! Hahahaha!!!" Ricky laughed, "Heh! Thats good! Come on son lets go home!" Kranos says, "Bye-bue Awex!" Cloudy says to his friend, "Bye-bye Cwoudy!"

As they returned home, Cloudy was already asleep, Kranos grinned and took him into his room, as Kranos to his shirt and pants off, sleeping in his boxers he held the little fox close to his body

(Theme music ends)

(6 years later)

"Happy birthday son!" Kranos said to wake his son up, "Huh...? Oh good morning dad!" Cloudy says

"Get dressed son! Your party's about to begin!"

A few minutes passed Cloudy's friends arrive, Alex, Minisea Vixen (his future wife), Sammy Hare, Luke Lombardi, and Joe Toad, during the party Cloudy and Minisea went to their usual spot to talk, they've been using the balcony of the house to talk in private, and while talking Cloudy finally reveals his feelings for Minisea, as Minisea did the same

"So...now what? We finally tell each other about our crush on each other...so..." Minisiea ponders. "I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Cloudy exclaims

"Yeah I guess so..."

END OF CHAPTER

Chapter 2: Goodbye Father...Forever...

PREVIEW:

Cloud: Hey Cloudy here! Just going to tell you that in the next chapter I'm going to tell the story of my life as a 16 year old teen...and how I found out about my father's death...how he died? Well...I'm not going to tell you so see ya next time!

Logan: And don't worry! I'm planning on my upcoming stories coming soon! I'm still busy with the Interview, but after the next chapter the questions will be closed, temporarily! See ya! 


	2. Goodbye FatherForever

Chapter 2: Goodbye Father...Forever

(2 Years Later)

(Theme Music: Monochrome Dreams-Kingdom Hearts 2*)

"Good morning dad!" Cloudy says to his father, "Good morning son! So ready for school?" Kranos asked

"Yeah! I'm really excited, I can't believe I'm going to the acadamy!" Cloudy responded excitedly

Kranos laughed, "You know you're just like me! I was excited to go to the acadamy...but then I started hating it! Hahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Dad, I promise I won't hate going to the acadamy! I've always wanted to go there...", Cloudy said with his signiture pouty face, "Heh...that's excatly what I said...and thats the same face I made." Kranos said

"Alright dad, I'm going!" Cloudy exclaimed, "Ok, I'll see you on the weekends!" Kranos promised

"Ok! Bye, love you!"

Arriving to the acadamy, Cloudy signed up for a dorm, his room is room 111, as he arrived he finds Alex O'Donnell, and Luke Lombardi in the dorm

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Cloudy greets, "Alex! Man haven't seen you in a while!" Alex says as he gives Cloudy a hug, after all Alex considers Cloudy as a cousin, "Luke! Hows life been doing!" Cloudy asks Luke

"Uhh...Well, just the same ol' same ol'!" Luke responds, "So what classes did you get?" Alex asks Cloudy

"Hmm...I haven't check lets see...", Cloudy then checks his scheduale

(Theme Song ends)

"Hey! We got the same class!!!" Alex shouts, "This is weird, but I guess we'll have to work with it!" Luke says

"Ok, I guess class starts next Monday, so...what do you guys wanna do for these last 3 days?" Cloudy asks his best friends

"Well...There is a battle of the bands competition tomorrow, so we can do that of course we need to borrow a few instruments from the Rock Band Club, and we need to find a song to play..." Alex says

"And we need a hot singer!" Luke added, "Hmm...how about Minisea? She's an awesome singer!" Cloudy exclaims

"That's not a bad idea! Of course we need to pick a song...hmm there are three choices: God Knows, Simple and Clean Rising Sun Rock version, and Beat of My Heart...Hmm..." Alex wonders

"Maybe we could do God Knows?"

"Huh!? Oh hey Minisea!" The boys greets Minisea, who snuck in and over heard the conversation, "Yeah that's a pretty cool song! I got the lyrics for it in my computer!" Luke says

"Which one? The Japanese or the English version?" Minisea asks, "Uhh...Ja..panese...Hehe...sorry" Luke apologizes

"Its no problem, I'm pretty fluent in that language!" Minisea exclaims, "Really I didn't know that!" Cloudy says

"So its decided! Lets starts today!" Alex exclaims

After a long practice the gang went into their dorms, and Cloudy gets a phone call, it was his father, "Hello? Oh Hi dad! Yeah the guys and I are competing in the Battle of the Bands Competion! Yeah rehersal was good for our 1st try! Ok I'll see you tomorrow! Bye! Love you!" Cloudy then hangs up the phone

"Ok, so the competion is tomorror at 6:30 P.M., and I'm visiting dad at 2:00 P.M., so I got everything organized!" Cloudy planned how he's going to spend the Saturday

"Hey Cloudy its already 11:30 we gotta go to sleep!" Luke says to his friend, "Ok, good night!" Cloudy says as he turned the light off

The next morning the boys went downstairs to the dining hall to eat, then they rehearsed again for the competion, at 2:00 Cloudy left to see his dad, and arrived 30 minutes befor the show started

"Hey guys! Ready?" Cloudy asks, "Yep, just one last rehearsal!" Minisea says

After the rehearsal, the competion finally starts, all the bands were good and it was their turn, "Next up is the McCloud, O'Donnell Connection!" the MC says, as they walk onto the stage the audience cheers, Cloudy even sees his father in the audience

"Alright guys now we'll start by playing a song called God Knows hope you like it!" Minisea says in the mic

(Theme song: God Knows...-The Melancholy of haruhi Suzumiya Episode 11**)

Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute Itami wo wakachiau koto sae Anata wa yurushite kurenai

(I run past others with a parched heart.  
Sorry, I can't do anything.  
You won't even let me Share our pain together.)

Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu Senaka mukete satteshimau On the lonely rail

(To live on without tarnish,  
I face your back and head out without looking back On the lonely rail)

Watashi tsuiteiku yo Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae Kitto anata wa kagayaite Koeru mirai no hate Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni My way kasanaru yo Ima futari ni God bless...

(I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in it's darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...)

Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa Genjitsu tokashite samayou Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

(This warming affection that reaches me,  
It melts my reality and roams my heart.  
I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,  
Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you)

Semete utsukushii yume dake wo Egakinagara oikakeyou For your lonely heart

(For now, let's paint a beautiful dream And chase after For your lonely heart)

Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou Watashi kakugo shiteru Kurai mirai datte Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne My wish kanaetai noni Subete wa God knows...

(Stop it, it's not like you to lie.  
Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future.  
I am prepared,  
Even if the future is bleak,  
I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger.  
But for my wish to come true,  
Everything is God knows...)

Anata ga ite watashi ga ite Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara Kizuato nazoru

(You are here, I am here.  
Everyone else has disappeared.  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,  
We trace out the lines of our scars.)

Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae Kitto anata wa kagayaite Koeru mirai no hate Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni My way kasanaru yo Ima futari ni God bless...

(That's why I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in it's darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...)

(Theme song ends)

The crowd then cheers, and the band was their band was the winner, Clooudy met with his dad, and Kranos told Cloudy how proud he was, and told him that he has to talk with him

In the McCloud residence, Kranos opens the front door and closes as Cloudy and Kranos enters, "Son...there's sonthing I gotta tell you...I'm...I'm going out to war..." Kranos choked out

"War? Dad, no! I don't want you to! What if y-you..." Cloudy could choke out, "Son...I know its hard for you, but you'll be fine! I left you at Alex's house that one time and you were fine..." Kranos tells his son

(Theme Song: Presea-Tales of Symphonia 2)

"But dad...you missed out...and I don't want you to leave! If you die, I-I don't know what to do..." Cloudy says, with a tear streaming down his furry face

"Son...I'll stay here for tonight and tomorrow, but on Monday I'll be gone for 4 years, you can take care of yourself, you still have alot of credit and you'll survive, after all you have your friends with you!" Kranos said to cheer Cloudy up

"Dad...can I stay here for the night?" Cloudy asks, Kranos then smirked and said "Sure...and if you want you can sleep with me! I'll keep you company."

"Ok., I'm gonna call my friends so they won't get worried." Cloudy says as he make his way to the phone

"Son..."

That night Kranos was already in the bedroom, wearing his boxers, Cloudy then came in with a white shirt and blue pajama pants, they bothed climbed in and Cloudy was embracing his father, Kranos then stoked Cloudy's fur

(Theme song ends)

(4 years later)

"So Cloudy, isn't your dad supposed to be back today?" Minisea asks Cloudy, "Yeah, man I can't believe he had to miss out on your Sweet 16 Minisea! It was awesome!" Cloudy exclaims

"Hehe! Thanks, your such a sweet heart!" Minisea says asfter she give Cloudy a kiss

"Hey Cloud!" Luke says to Cloudy, "Hey the principle wants to see you!"

"Hmm...Ok..." Cloud then makes his way to the Principles office and sees the principle himself, but not in a cheery mood as he usually is, instead he has a sad look, "Cloudy...Please sit down..." Principle Carson Pepper, father of Genneral Pepper himself, says

"Principle Pepper? Whats wrong?" Cloud asks, "Its...about your father..." Pepper answers, "he's...dead..." He choked out

"D-Dead!? No he can't be!!! He just can't!!!" Cloud shouts so loud that the secritary can hear, "NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HE'S DEAD!!!"

"Cloudy calm down, please!" Pepper pleaded, "Calm down!? CALM DOWN!!? HOW AM I SUPPOSSED TO DO THAT!!!!? MY FATHER IS DEAD!!!!" Cloudy sobbed

"Cloudy...his funeral service is tomorrow...and you must make a speech...I'm sorry..." Pepper said as left the room, with tears in his eyes

* * *

* Monochrome Dreams is the music that plays as Sora, Donald, and Goofy explore the Timeless River world in Kingdom hearts

** God Knows is what the band Enos sings in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Episode 11

Presea is the theme song of the character with the same name of the Tales of Symphonia series


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3: The Funeral

9:30 AM

Many reporters surrounded Cloudy's home, he felt worthless now, what could he do? He had no parents, and his friends can't help heal his emotional wounds as he walked outside his home the reporters suddenly attacked him with questions, Cloudy was not surprised

"Mr. McCloud, how are you able to live through without you father, who we know is a war hero?"

"Mr. McCloud, will you be taken to an orphanage for now on?"

"Mr. McCloud, I--"

"SHUT up!!!!" Cloudy screamed at the reporters, after shouting that all the reporters were speechless, and he ran away from them, among the crowd of reporters was Minisea

"Cloudy..." She whispers

9: 35 AM Inside the Acadamy

"Father...Why? Why did you have to go off to war?" Cloudy thought to himself as he was nearing Alex's dorm, Cloudy then knocked on the door and Alex slowly opens the door

"Hey Cloudy...How are you doing?" Alex asks the depressed vulpine, "You know...Just depressed..." Cloudy answers

Suddenly Cloudy has tears streaming down his muzzle as he thinks about his dad, "Dude, your crying! What's wrong?" Alex says wanting to know wwhat Cloudy was thinking, Alex knew he was thinking about Kranos, his father

"M-My...F...Father." Cloudy says inbetween sobs, Alex then tells Cloudy, "Cloudy..Hey you need to make a note on what your gonna say at the funeral this afternoon..."

"I...can't...everytime I think about him....I...I just can't do it Alex!" Cloudy shouted, "Clou--" Alex says but was interrupted bu Cloudy

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Cloudy says as he leaves the dorm

4:30 PM The Funeral

"...And...my dad....I....I just can't say anymore...I'm sorry" Cloudy says as he rushes off stage, sobbing

Minisea then walks up to Cloudy to confort him, but the truth is that Cloudy really wanted to talk to Minisea about something

"Minisea...Will...Will you marry me?" Cloudy pleads, "...Cloudy...I...I think we're to young to think that...I'm sorry...but I must decline..." Minisea answers

"Minisea...Your the only person that I find important to me! Please...marry me so we can be together...Forever..." Cloudy adds

"C-Cloudy...I...I" Minisea stammers, "Please...don't leave me...I'm all alone and I need your confort...Minisea...Please?"

"Cloudy...Let me thing about it and tomorrow I'll tell you...Ok?" Minisea says to Cloudy, "Ok..."

Minisea kisses Cloudy on his muzzle and leaves to her home

"I love you....Minisea..." Cloudy whispers to himself

"I love you Cloudy..." Minisea whispers as she continues walking

...

yes, now I don't have themes this time because most of you complained about it and thats ok, I couldn't think of anymore themes anyways, and I apollogize for taking to long, please R&R and check out my other stories!

starfoxluver OUT! 


End file.
